dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sometani Shota
Perfil thumb|250px|Sometani Shota *'Nombre:' 染谷将太 (そめたに しょうた) *'Nombre ''(romaji): Sometani Shota *'Profesión: '''Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 172 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia': Esposa/actriz Kikuchi Rinko e hijo. *'Agencia:' Toy's Factory Dramas *Saint Oniisan (Piccoma TV, 2018) *Yocho Sanpo Suru Shinryakusha (WOWOW, 2017) *Hibana: Spark (Netflix-NHK, 2016) *Josei Sakka Mysteries Utsukushiki Mitsu no Uso (Fuji TV, 2016) *Shokuzai no Sonata (WOWOW, 2015) *MOZU (TBS, 2014) *Minna! Esper dayo! (TV Tokyo,2013) *Fuamiri Konpurekkusu (NTV, 2012) *Kazoku, Kashimasu (NTV, 2012) *XXXHOLiC (WOWOW,2013) *Tsumi to Batsu: A Falsified Romance (WOWOW, 2012) *Blackboard (TBS, 2012) *O-PARTS (Fuki Tv, 2012) *Gou (NHK, 2011) *Kokoro no Ito (NHK, 2010) *Hei no Naka no Chuugakkou (TBS, 2010) *Juunen Saki mo Kimi ni Koishite (NHK, 2010) *Atami no Sousakan (TV Asahi, 2010) *Sotsu Uta (Fuji TV, 2010) *Yankee-kun to Megane-chan (TBS, 2010) ep.4,10 *Koishite Akuma (Fuji TV, 2009) *Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2009) *Aishu no Romera (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hokaben (NTV, 2008) ep.5,6 *Shikaku Ukeoinin 2 (TV Tokyo, 2008) ep.2 *Battery (NHK, 2008) *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi, 2007) *Dream Again (NTV, 2007) ep.7, 8 *Jyooubachi (Fuji TV, 2006) *M no Higeki (TBS, 2005) ep.1, 9 *Kougen e Irasshai (TBS, 2003) *Kamaitachi no Yoru (TBS, 2002) *Aibou (TV Asahi, 2002) Películas *Hatsukoi (2020) *Shiraisan (2020) *Saisho no Bansan (2019) *Tabi no Owari, Sekai no Hajimari (2019) *Saint Oniisan 2 (2019) *Parallel World Love Story (2019) *Samurai Marathon 1855 (2019) *Nakimushi Shottan no Kiseki (2018) *Kimi no Tori wa Utaeru (2018) *Punk Samurai Slash Down (2018) *Kukai (2017) *Yocho Sanpo Suru Shinryakusha Gekijoban (2017) *Dawn Wind in My Poncho (2017) *March Comes in Like a Lion 2 (2017) *March Comes in Like a Lion (2017) *Parks (2017) *A Man Called Pirate (2016) *Satoshi no Seishun (2016) *The Actor (2016) *The Virgin Psychics (2015) *Dear Deer (2015) *Bakuman (2015) *Teacher and Stray Cat (2015) *Strayer's Chronicle (2015) *That's It (2015) *Parasyte Parte 2 (2015) *Kabukicho Love Hotel (2015) *Parasyte Parte 1 (2014) *As the God's Will (2014) *Budou no Namida (2014) *Drive in Gamo (2014) *Tokyo Tribe (2014) *The Snow White Murder Case (2014) *Wood Job! (2014) *Touching The Skin Of Eeriness (2014) *The Eternal Zero (2013) *Shimira Batto Difarento (2013) *The Kiyosu Conference (2013) *Riaru Kanzen Naru Kubinagaryu no Hi (2013) *Tadaima, Jacqueline (2013) *Brain Man (2013) *Jellyfish Eyes (2013) *Sue, Mai and Sawa: Righting the Girl Ship (2013) *The Millennial Rapture (2013) *Strawberry Night (2013) *Tenchi: The Samurai Astronomer (2012) *Lesson of the Evil (2012) *Himizu (2012) *Sadako 3D (2012) *Isn't Anyone Alive? (2012) *Always: Sunset on Third Street 3 (2012) *Himizu (2012) *Life Back Then (2011) *The End of Puberty (2011) *Tokio Koen (2011) *Azemichi no Dandy (2011) *A Liar and a Broken Girl (2011) *Awaremi Mumashika (2010) *Tokyo Jima (2010) *Yuroko no Aroma (2010) *Pandora no Hako (2009) *Cheer Cheer Cheer! (2008) *Namida Tsubo (2008) *Devilman (2004) *Jigoku Kozo (2004) *Hebi Ichigo (2003) *Ping Pong (2002) Actor de voz * The Boy and the Beast (2015) (Voz) - Kyuta (adolescente) * Wolf Children (2012) (Voz) - maestro Tanabe Anuncios *BIGLOBE Mobile (2017) *Cygames Shadowverse (2016) *Capcom (2015) *Coca Cola (2015) *Softbank (2015) *Suntory (2014) *Kagome (2011) *NTT docomo (2011-2012) *YAMASA Corporation *Sekisui House Vídeos Musicales *BUMP OF CHICKEN - Good Luck / グッドラック (2012) *JUJU - Hello, Again 〜Mukashi Kara Aru Basho〜 (2010) Premios *'2016 25th Japan Film Professional Awards:' Mejor Actor. *'2013 57th Elan d'or Awards: '''Premio Revelación. *'2013 36th Japan Academy Prize:' Premio Revelación ("Himizu") *'2012 66th Mainichi Film Awards:' Gran Premio. *'2011 68th Venice International Film Festival Marcello:' Nuevo Actor ("Himizu") Curiosidades *'Debut: 2001. *'''Educación: Hide High School. *'Aficiones:' Ver películas, la fotografía y ver la lucha libre. *'Habilidades:' Pantonimia, trucos de magia y tenis de mesa. *Su actor favorito es Philip Seymour Hoffman. *El 1 de enero de 2015, el actor anunció su matrimonio con la actriz Kikuchi Rinko, quien es 11 años mayor que el. Su relación fue reportada por primera vez en noviembre de 2014 cuando la pareja fue vista en las calles de Japón. *El 7 de mayo de 2016 se reportó que la actriz estaba embarazada (5 meses). *El 8 de octubre de 2016 la actriz Kikuchi Rinko dió a luz a su primer hijo. Enlaces *Perfil (Toy's) *Sitio Oficial *Blog Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Sometani Shota.jpg Sometani Shota 2.jpg Sometani_Shota_3.jpg Sometani Shota 4.jpg Sometani Shota 5.jpg Sometani Shota 6.jpg Sometani Shota 7.jpg Sometani Shota 8.jpg Categoría:Toy's Factory Categoría:JActor